Cold As Ice
by iceblueyes
Summary: Aya Hoshino has a sickness and she wanted to be cold as much as possible to Rei Otohata. Will Rei melt the ice that is building around her heart?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note. I don't own Super Gals. Edited.

Rei Otohata walked confidently on the roads of Shibuya. Yuuya and him have transferred to Ran's school. Since he was lost in thought he had bumped into somebody. "Hey Rei!" Yuuya greeted. Rei smiled as he saw his close friend.

"Sorry about it pal", Rei said, apologizing.

"Nah it's nothing", Yuuya said, as the two now walked together. "Remember when Aya confessed her feelings to you?" Yuuya began.

"Hai. Nanda?" Rei said, feeling strange whenever the topic is Aya.

"You know Ran and Miyu said after that she changed. She seldom goes out with them and she became so cold", Yuuya explained.

"The hell I care", Rei muttered but unfortunately Yuuya have heard him loud and clear.

"Come on Rei! Don't be like that! You'll regret those words someday. Oh by the way we're classmates with Ran, Miyu, and Aya", Yuuya said.

"Fine, fine", Rei said, as they continued walking.

/

"Good morning Ran!" Yuuya greeted happily seeing Ran's cheerful smile.

"Well good morning Yuuya and Rei!" Ran said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Rei greeted. Then he looked at Aya. But she wasn't looking at him. She was concentrating on a book. Miyu hit Aya's elbow.

"Aren't you going to say "Hi" or "Good morning" to them?" she asked. Aya looked up from her book, and then she went back reading again.

"To Yuuya yeah but too Rei...never mind..." she said, dropping the two last words.

"Aya...you've changed", Miyu said. Before Aya could react on what she said their sensei went in their classroom.

/

_Aya you've changed_, Aya thought again and again on what Miyu said. She wasn't really listening to their music teacher, just thinking. _Sorry guys! I'm tired running after him. I mean there are a lot of men out there so why will I still run after him? Faith? I'm hoping that he'll even like me back but I think I hoped too much. And besides he's not the only male specie here on earth! Duh!_ Aya thought. She sighed. Instead she looks outside the window as cherry blossoms began to fall. _And I promise I'll never, NEVER be in love again_.

"Aya-san!" their sensei called her attention.

"Hai sansei?" she replied.

"You are free to use the music room this afternoon for your practice", their sensei said. Aya had a good voice and there will be a short play this Friday and she is one of the performers. "Hai sensei".

/

That afternoon Aya had proceeded to the music room and Ran and the others just follow. "Oh man! I can't wait to hear her sing!" Yuuyu said, excited.

"Me too! I never knew she has a good voice!" Ran added.

"Well let's hurry up! She might be singing already!" Miyu said. And they all hurry to the music room.

"Hey Aya!" Ran cheered as she opened the door.

"Oh...hi", Aya greeted. _What's Rei doing here?_ she thought.

"Aya before you sing your song you're going to play this Friday...uh...ahem...may I request you to sing other songs?" Miyu asked.

"Why sure. What song?" Aya said.

"Anything!" Miyu replied happily.

"Okay", Aya thought for a song for a couple of minutes then began to sing slowly.

_If only my song would reach you, _Aya thought, singing a song as the four of them were listening intently to her._ No, stop it Aya! Do not think about him! _Aya stopped in mid chorus as she was clutching her chest. _No! Not again!_

"Aya what's wrong?" Ran said, running quickly to Aya who is in bended knees.

"M-My...heart...get...my...m-medicine at the table", she said. Miyu quickly grab the bottled medicine at the table and quickly gave it to Aya, bottle already opened. Aya poured some tablets in her hands and swallow it as she grabbed her water bottle near the table. She released a deep breath after drinking her medicine.

"What the heck happened?" Yuuya said, clenching his fists.

"Sorry guys we didn't tell you. You see Aya has a sickness-heart disease. She should not stressed herself or else-"Ran didn't finished.

"Or else I'm going to die", Aya said flatly, standing up.

"Aya careful!" Miyu said.

"It's all right but it'll be better if I'm dead!" she added.

"Aya!"

"What is there to live for anyway?" she said, before she left everyone in the music room.

/

As Aya was lying down in her bed she was thinking of many things. _It'll be better if I'm dead so that I'll not see HIS face anymore but still… _she sighed. _The truth is I STILL love him. Pa-the-tic! I just promised myself I won't love anymore now I broke it! I better get some sleep. Yeah that's right! Sleep will do! It will all be gone tomorrow! _She _thought,_ as she fell asleep.

/

_Aya what's happening to you?_ Rei thought as he too gets some sleep. _Sickness that can lead to death? Aya why? From all people why does it have to be you?_

/

That very morning was different, very, very different indeed as Aya was proceeding to her room someone grabbed her arm. "Aya we need to talk", Rei said.

"What is there to talk about?" she said looking away.

"What's happening to you?"

"What's happening?" Aya said looking at him as Rei let go of her. "You're asking what's happening? All those years I was so BLIND. There are so many men out there but still here I am still running after you. There are some guys who have courted me you know but I've dumped them, ALL OF THEM coz' still I'm waiting patiently for you to like me! And look what had gotten into me a heart illness? You know what? I'll be very happy to die today than rather I know..."she paused. "I know that my heart still screams your name!" she said softly, walking away, leaving the shocked Rei standing alone.

_She still...loves me_, Rei thought, watching her figure disappearing from the crowd. _No matter how much she masks it all up, she still has feelings for me._

To be continued…


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals. Edited.

"You know what guys", Aya said. Eating their lunch at the cafeteria with Ran and Miyu. "Maybe I have only a few days to live", she said.

"Aya! Stop playing jokes!" Ran fumed, rolling her eyes in disagreement.

"No really! I'm not joking! You know what if I'll be stressed out again...my heart can't make it", Aya finished.

"Please Aya! You're still young to die!" Miyu said.

"Have you forgotten Miyu? Death doesn't choose people, age nor time. And besides", she looked at Rei on the other table. "I never knew how weak I am to fall in love", she finished.

"Y-You still love Rei?" Ran asked. Aya nodded.

"Aya does Rei know?" Miyu asked. Another nod.

"Oh well...my fragile heart says it", Aya said, finishing her lunch. "Oh I forgot mom went to the doctor yesterday...that is why one more stressed-out-work I'll be dead meat". Aya added. Ran and Miyu sighed.

/

"So what are we going to do Rei?" Yuuya asked, packing their things.

"I don't know". Rei answered. Suddenly Ran and Miyu went to them.

"Rei we need you to do us a favor!" Ran said.

"Nani?" Rei asked.

"Um...Aya said one more stressed-out-work and she'll be dead", Miyu said.

"WHAT?" Yuuya said, shocked.

"She's not joking though. So Rei can you please go out with her tomorrow? Just make her happy for once even though I know, we know, you two don't get along. She had agreed on it coz' we forced her. So please Rei...a chance onegai!" Ran pleaded, her hands in a prayer position. Rei thought for a while. Then he made his decision.

"Fine. I'll take her out."

"Yay!" Ran and Miyu cheered.

While Aya was practicing she thought, _Darn! I'll have a date with him tomorrow! I hope he says "No" I'll be very happy! But still...if ever I die I'm glad so glad that I met you Ran, Miyu, Yuuya and especially you Rei. I love you so much Rei. I'm sorry for you and myself I have to build this wall inside my heart so that I'll never want and to feel love again._

/

That next day after Aya had finished practicing again for the song for tomorrow Rei decided to pick her up on the music room. "Knock, knock", Rei said, knocking on the door.

"Oh Rei! Wait a second", Aya said, looking up, and then packed her things. "I'm ready!" she said.

"Okay. Let's go!" and they we're off.

/

"Wow! From all those time I never went out because of practice and school!" Aya exclaimed.

"You sure are pretty busy", Rei compliment.

"Yeah", she answered, dully.

"Want to eat?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically that Rei had to chuckle. "Nani?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's go!"

/

After they eat in a restaurant they went to a small bridge. Just then fireworks we're held. "Oh wow! Beautiful fireworks ne?" Aya said.

"Yeah kirei", he said. Then Aya's facial expression changed.

"If only I don't have this sickness. I could be happy. Living in a normal life. And also love the people I would love", Aya said, still looking on the beautiful fireworks.

"Aya..."Rei said, in this situation it's so darn obvious he doesn't know what to do.

"Rei if ever you find the right girl at the right time promise me I had to meet her before I die", Aya added, smiling. Rei looked away.

"Sure...I promise you".

/

"Okay this is it! This is the night we're waiting for", Ran said.

"Go for it Aya! Don't be too nervous. Remember your heart..." Miyu said.

"I know", Aya answered.

"So what happened yesterday?" Yuuya asked, turning to Rei.

"We'll talk about it later but for now..."he paused, as he looked at Aya. They we're on the backstage actually. "Let's listen to her...sing". They heard Aya's name being called. She went up to the stage and grabs the microphone. People we're noisy shouting their cheers.

"I have a few announcements to make", Aya began. "Before I sing the song I dedicate this song to my friends Ran, Miyu, Yuuya and...Rei. Thank you guys you're the greatest pals ever. And to the man I love before...Rei Otohata this one is also for you!" Aya said. Loud cheers we're heard again. On the backstage Ran, Miyu and Yuuya teased Rei who is now flushing. And the music began as Aya started singing her song that she have practiced for quite some time.

_Rei, if only you could hear me. I've cherished those times that we've been together. Truly…I do. You made me happy and you don't know how much you've made me happy. I'll forever remember yesterday when we were together. Sorry for the times I've hurt you, the times that I've been cold to you. But I still love you…I still do…_

As Aya finished her song people's cheer go wild as Aya bowed politely and went to the backstage. There her friends congratulate her then suddenly, " My heart! It's on it again! I-I can't breathe!" Aya said.

"Aya! Oh god! Her face is so pale! Guys let's take her to the hospital!" Ran said.

/

On the hospital Aya's mom was still talking to the doctor. Their voices could be heard because they we're talking outside. "So...if Aya's heart will stop beating more than fifteen seconds she's going to die?" Miyu said.

"But she's too young to die!" Yuuya said, angrily.

"Like what Aya said Yuuya death doesn't choose people, time nor age", Ran answered. Suddenly Aya's eyes opened. "Aya!" Ran said.

"I-I still couldn't breathe!" Aya said.

"Don't worry Aya you'll be fine!" Miyu said.

"Rei…" Aya said, reaching her hand out for Rei. Rei went to her and clasped his hands to hers.

"Um...guys do you need privacy here?" Yuuya asked.

"No please stay everyone. Rei", Aya replied.. "I think I won't live long enough", she said.

"Don't say that Aya. Y-Your going to be fine!" Rei said.

"It's okay. If it's my turn then I'll go. There's nothing we can do. We can't stop time. Rei I'm happy I've met you and also you guys", Aya said.

"Me too Aya", Ran said, biting her bottom lip.

"Same here", Miyu said, as tears began to fall.

"Me too", Yuuya said.

"I'm also thankful I met you Rei. The one I loved most", Aya turned to him.

"Same here", Rei spoke softly, smoothing Aya's bangs.

"Guys!" Ran said, shocked, looking at the monitor.

"Oh my god! Her heartbeat is going down!" Miyu said.

"I'll call the doctor!" Yuuya said, hurriedly.

"No need to call. There's nothing they can do". Aya eyes turned to Rei's. "Find the girl of your dreams".

"Aya for all this time...it's you!" Aya smiled. The scanner said her heart is beating low.

"Then I'm happy. Goodbye Rei. _I love you_." Aya's hand loosened on Rei's grip.

"Aya! Aya! No! Please wake up!" he said, crying as he hugged the lifeless Aya in his arms. "_I love you!"_ he whispered in her ears. Everyone cried and the doctor's we're too late. Aya was dead.

/

One week had passed since Aya's death. Rei went to her grave that Saturday afternoon. "Hey Aya", Rei said, putting the flowers on top of her grave. "I bought these roses for you. Hope you'll like them. Say...how are you up there? I miss you. Not only me Ran, Miyu and Yuuya too. I'm so happy I have met you Aya. Sorry for those times I'm being cold. Yuuya's right you're too young to die. You're just in second year high school. You dream is just ahead but in came to an end", he paused and look at the sky then back to her grave. "I had to go now. I love you Aya", he said then he left. Not from afar the soul of Aya hid behind a tree. She smiled to herself, watching Rei's figure disappearing.

"I love you too...Rei Otohata…"

The End.


End file.
